List of Junjou Romantica Characters
'''Romantica''' Misaki Takahashi (高橋 美咲) The main protagonist of the series, Misaki is an ordinary 18 year old boy, who through various circumstances comes to live with Usami Akihiko, childhood friend of Misaki's brother Takahiro Takahashi. At the begining of the series Misaki is studying for his college entrance exams, aiming for Mitsuhashi University economics department. With Usagi-san (Usami's nickname meaning 'Rabbit-san') tutoring Misaki, he gets into 'M' University, fullfilling his dream. Misaki lives with Usagi-san, paying for his rent by cooking and cleaning. In the anime adaption Misaki is voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Takahiro_Sakurai Takahiro Sakurai]. Akihiko Usami (宇佐見 秋彦) Akihiko is a wealthy, famous novelist who has won many awards and writes 'boy love' novels on the side in the penname 'Akikawa Yayoi'. Referred to as Usagi-san (meaning Rabbit-san) by Misaki and his older brother, Takahiro. Usagi-san previously held a onesided love for Takahiro, who doesn't know. Usagi-san adores childish things, such as teddy bears [he has a whole room full of them] and other toys due to having a deprived childhood. He comes from a very rich and influential family and has a complicated and mysterious past. Usagi-san is spoiled, demanding, perverted, distant, antisocial and constantly misses his deadlines for his manuscripts (much to Misaki's and Aikawa's chagrin.). Hiroki and Usagi-san are childhood friends. In the anime adaption Usami is voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hikaru_Hanada&action=edit&redlink=1 Hikaru Hanada]. '''Egoist''' Hiroki Kamijo (上條 弘樹) Childhood friend of Akihiko Usami, Hiroki is the associate professor of the Literature department of Mitsuhashi University. Referred to 'Kamijou the Devil' to his students due to Hiroki flinging books at them if they're not paying attention in class, and referred affectionately as 'Hiro-san' to his lover, Kusama Nowaki. A long time ago, Hiroki had a long-time crush over Akihiko. Due to his one-sided sorrow, he slept around with various men. However,he ''DID'' sleep with Akihiko, tying a bandana over his eyes and told him to imagine he was Takahiro instead. His feelings didn't reach out to him in the end, Hiroki ends up hurt because he knew Akihiko felt regret for doing it in the first place and it shows in the first Egoist episode/chapter where he's sitting in a park bench depressed and starts crying before a plastic rocket nearly hit him and Nowaki runs up to fetch it. Causing them to meet each other. In the anime adaption Hiroki is voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kentar%C5%8D_It%C5%8D Kentarō Itō.] Nowaki Kusama (草間 野分) Since birth, he was abandoned in an orphanage. He was given the name Nowaki Kusama - "Kusama" for the name of the orphanage and "Nowaki" meaning typhoon (since there was a typhoon on the day he was left to the orphanage). For some unknown reason, everybody he meets, young or old, seems to become very fond of him (maybe it's also because of his very kind and patient attitude). He is also quite handsome and very tall (He is 186 cm). Falling in love at first sight with Hiroki, he lies that he wanted Hiroki to tutor him since he wants to go to university (the real reason being wanting to be with Hiroki). He patiently waits for his affection to be known but couldn't help himself when he finds out that Hiro-san (Hiroki) ''liked'' another guy, gets jealous and finally confessing very directly to Hiroki. They become lovers but a lot of trouble and misunderstanding always come their way, testing their love for each other. Nowaki is quite ''childlike to childish''. He has weird fantasies from time to time about him and Hiro-san being all ''lovey-dovey, ''even though he already knows that it's impossible for Hiroki to act all flirty. He also always compliments his Hiro-san as "cute", and is quite selfish when it comes to Hiroki (as in possessive of Hiroki) despite of his gentle disposition. In the anime adaption Nowaki is voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nobutoshi_Canna Nobutoshi Canna.] '''Terrorist''' Yo Miyagi (宮城 庸) Miyagi is the literature professor at Mitsuhashi University(Co-worker to Hiroki), a dedicated and passionate teacher to the arts. Once divorced, Miyagi has been in love with his highschool homeroom teacher who died soon after Miyagi's graduation. When reunited with Takatsuki Shinobu, his 18 year old ex-brother in-law he is suddenly forced to deal with his feelings and his past as the terrorist forces his way into Miyagi's life, and his heart. Miyagi is a fun character, with a serious side. He is constantly playfully harrassing Hiroki In the anime adaption Miyagi is voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kazuhiko_Inoue Kazuhiko Inoue]. Shinobu Takatsuki (高槻 忍) Shinobu (18 years old) is a highschool student and son of Mitsuhashi University's dean(Miyagi's boss). Shinobu is convinced that fate has been the cause of his love for his ex-brother in-law Miyagi Yo, 17 years his senior. Always acting touch and self assured, Shinobu demands that Miyagi takes responsibility for his love, confessing and forcing his way into Miyagi's life any way possible. Shinobu is a serious hot headed teenager, who is also quick to cry and soft hearted beneath the confidant exterior. He likes to try and cook for Miyagi, though the only ingredient he ever uses is cabbage. In the anime adaption Shinobu is voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daisuke_Kishio Daisuke Kishio.] '''Other Characters''' Eri Aikawa A classic yaoi fangirl of this series. According to Misaki she is very dangerous, seeing as any of her requests involve the victim being Misaki eg. Ferris Wheel scene. Athough she saves him from being harrassed by Akihiko many times also. She is Akihiko's editor, and she usually has to force the BL writer to finish his manuscripts on time, using various often evil muderous ways. Misaki, at one point, mistook her and Akihiko for having a romantic relationship, which is completely farfetched, thought up only in jealousy. Haruhiko Usami The older brother of Akihiko Usami. He claims to love Misaki, and makes sure to tell him during every one of his conicidental encounters with him, though this only occurs after the fact that he discovers how close Misaki and Akihiko are. A very serious and cold fellow that Misaki comments is 'hard to keep a conversation with him". While he shows a great dislike towards Akihiko and even goes as far as stealing things from him, Misaki suggests that maybe Haruhiko likes Akihiko and wants to be like him. However, Haruhiko disagrees with that statement. Kaoruko Usami Mizuki Shiiba Shinosuke Todo=